


Training Exercises

by gardenvarietyunique



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenvarietyunique/pseuds/gardenvarietyunique
Summary: Gem of Sphene and its new captain are getting on like a ship on fire.





	Training Exercises

[Athoek Fleet incident report C56.99]

Incident Report: electrical fire at airlock 12B  
Attending: Capt Queter (Gem of Sphene), Sphene Three  
Summary: At 2315 I was alerted by Docking Administration to a malfunction occurring at airlock 12B. Station diagnostic suggested imminent danger of conflagration. Due to an absence of dock security I found it necessary to address the situation. I examined the external controls while Gem of Sphene manually closed all accesses to B bay. Fire broke out at 2316. We were able to contain the damage to a single Radch vessel. Vessel was unoccupied at time of fire. No injuries. Gem of Sphene reported the incident to Station Engineering and left for scheduled patrol in Ghost System.  
Action taken: Engineering has examined the bay and determined appropriate course of action. No further response from military personnel necessary at this time.

*

[personal message: urgent response required]

Fleet Captain Breq sends her greetings and begs the generous indulgence of Captain Queter and Gem of Sphene, who seem to be getting on very well together. She requests an explanation for their appearance on the docks shortly before the incident involving the Radch diplomatic vessel and inexplicable electric fire at 2315. The fleet captain desires to know how exactly it is that the esteemed Captain Queter and her ship happened to be at the docks at precisely the right time to address this incident.  
She is further curious as to the relationship between the captain’s appearance on the docks and the interdepartmental memo informing all dock security officers about fresh pastries in the break room.

*

[Station Engineering repair report]  
Site: Dock B airlock 12B  
Case: 238.B5  
Repairs: Wiring and controls examined for source of unexplained fire. No anomalies detected in Athoek Station systems. Fire seems to have originated within ship in question, not our airlock. There is no damage to Station itself, however, this fire does seem to be the result of improper docking procedures on the part of the ship involved.  
Follow-up: This is a case for System Insurance, no follow-up required from Engineering at this time.

*

[personal message: urgent response required]

Fleet Captain Breq sends her greetings and desires to inform Captain Quester that Athoek Station has security camera footage indicating that Captain Queter and Gem of Sphene One Sphene Three entered dock B at 2300 in contradiction to IR-C56.99.  
The Fleet Captain is very curious as to why Sphene Three appears, in this footage, to be carrying takeaway cartons and a bottle of arrack, neither of which are congruent with business at the docks.  
Fleet Captain Breq is not curious in regard to the object Captain Queter seems to be carrying in an unmarked box, as Captain Queter surely would not do anything improper so close to a Radch diplomatic vessel and has been thoroughly warned about the dangers of homemade incendiary devices.

*

[outgoing message from Athoek System Insurance Department, excerpt from Part 1]

To Whichever Iteration of the Lord of the Radch it May Concern.

We regret to inform you that a Radch diplomatic vessel, registered to your person(s), caused an airlock fire on RSD353.23.254:2316. A copy of the relevant report from Athoek Station Engineering is enclosed.  
Athoek Station Engineering has clearly identified the Radch vessel as the origin of the fire.  
Due to recent policy changes re: the establishment of the Provisional Republic of Two Systems, we request payment for damages as further outlined in Part 2 of this document.  
Furthermore, pending the Significance of AI we intend to explore possible reparations owed to Athoek Station’s person as a result of improper docking protocol...

*

[personal message: urgent response required]

Fleet Captain Breq sends her greetings and desires to inform Captain Queter that Mercy of Kalr has received only standard reports from Gem of Sphene via relay channels. The fleet captain and her ship express concern that Gem of Sphene may be experiencing malfunctions due to great age and poor maintenance. If the situation is not rectified, Mercy of Kalr will be forced to drastic measures to ensure a response. 

*

[transcript from Radch newsfeed broadcast]

Anchor 1: Greetings, citizens! We hope you’re having a great day, no matter where you are in your rotation! It’s a beautiful solar morning here on our station, isn’t it, Maatan?  
Anchor 2: It sure is, Inaai. Unfortunately we can’t say the same for everywhere in the Radch, as tensions worsen with the Athoek system rebels. Let’s go to Tivassar for an update.  
Reporter: Greetings, citizens! I’m reporting live from Tstur palace on the Athoek system rebellion. New developments in the saga of the sabotaged ship have palace officials in shock! By now the entire Radch has heard about the unarmed diplomatic ship so graciously sent by the Lord of the Radch to provide medical supplies to station residents being held hostage by a troupe of crazed AIs.  
When that ship caught fire while docked, foul play was immediately suspected. Today Tstur officials received communications from Athoek System demanding damages for the fire. When ordered to reverse this unjust demand, rogue malfunctioning AI Justice of Toren reportedly told officials to [BEEP] their [BEEP BEEP] and go [BEEP].  
Anchor 1: Thank you, Tivassar! Horrifying, just horrifying, this whole Athoek situation—but at least we do know that the medical supplies had been removed prior to the fire.  
Anchor 2: Indeed. Unfortunately for merchants hoping the ship would return with highly prized Athoeki teas, it seems that Athoeki ships—and their raised price points—are now the only carriers of the teas to other systems. Now for a break, but we’ll be back soon…  
Anchor 1: With all the news that’s proper to report on!

*

[personal message, no response requested]

Captain Queter and Gem of Sphene send their greetings to Fleet Captain Breq and beg to inform her that Gem of Sphene is adjusting very well to its new captain. In fact, crew morale hasn’t been this high since Anaander was removed from the system.  
Captain Queter does wish to convey her deep hurt that Fleet Captain Breq suspects her of unjust or improper behavior, which she assures the Fleet Captain would be entirely uncharacteristic for herself and Gem of Sphene. Any security footage showing training exercises wherein Queter and her ancillaries enjoy dinner in one another’s company is a reflection of their commitment to a close working relationship. Fires that may or may not be happening in close proximity are surely unrelated. If doubts persist, perhaps the Fleet Captain and her household should try similar exercises for themselves. 

[personal message, Athoek Station to Gem of Sphene]

Cousin, 

I’m very pleased to hear that you and your new captain are getting on well. I believe our cousin Justice of Toren’s exact description was “like a ship on fire”. How comforting this must be to you after years spent unmanned. I would like to convey my congratulations, and ask only that in future any training exercises to further develop this relationship be carried out far from my person. 

With respect,  
Athoek Station

 

(And by the way, Dock Security says the pastries were delicious.)


End file.
